Corey has a Man-Bun
by LockyJoelx
Summary: Corey wears a man bun? What else do I have to say?


Why did I agree to this?

Here I am, somewhere in Peaceville. Pre-Gig.

It's ten minutes before we start.

And I got some 'splaining to do.

Lyrics are taken care of- Check

How- Trina became convinced there was an infinite amount of possibilities where Nick and her aren't together, diary mode, easy peasy.

Band is accounted for- Check

How- Um... Is there any single moment when we haven't been together.

And most importantly, beanie- TBA

How- Long story short, man bun.

Here's the story:

So like, months and weeks and days ago, I was talking to Lanes about my hair, and styling it up for the fans, and she was all like "blah blah blah I love you Corey," -okay not really- she said, "do a man bun, it'll be cute."

And so I did it for that one day, because I thought it would be funny. And it was highly amusing.

Except, when a guy does something odd once, it's because he's a guy. When he does something odd twice, it's to impress a girl.

So here I am, *checks time* eight minutes before the gig, and Kate and Ally are giddily screaming at me, because I asked them to "hit me up with a man bun."

What's the deal anyway?! It's a painful process that takes time and effort and wastes precious dignity! But no, Corey Riffin decides to put a man bun on, to impress a cute girl.

Kin and Kon are eyeing me now...

I'm getting worried. How is this gonna go down? Will they fail it? Or hail it? And will what they say impact how cute Lanes thinks it is?

Six minutes now... We are all standing on stage. My right hand is sweating up and I'm losing grip on the lucky Groj Guitar Pick.

Is this going to be a colossal fail? What is the outcome of this all supposed to be? Is there some amount of infinite possibilities where this choice to give me a man bun at this one gig, ends with Laney Penn and I happily married with a child named Abbey, living rock star lives touring the world, signing record deals and simultaneously living a happy family life all at the age of twenty two? Okay maybe twenty three...

It's four minutes until we start playing, and I am seriously nervous. No gig has ever made me feel like this before, I'm freaking out, I look for Lanes to see her mood.

OMG WHERES LANEY?! WE START IN FOUR MINUTES AND SHES NOWHERE TO BE SEEN!

"Hey guys, back from the bathroom! Three minutes 'til we play! Let's get pumped!" says a familiar female voice from behind. I turn to see a short red haired girl looking stunning with a bass guitar over her shoulder.

She walks past the boys and high fives them. Then claps and walks up to me.

OMG SHES SEEN THE MAN BUN! WHAT DO WE DO?!

She fist bumps me. "Lets go Core! Woooh!"

Two minutes. She hasn't said anything, I saw her look at it but she didn't say anything. Very scared.

What was the point of this stupid hair bun!? Kate and Ally can love it, the fans can love it. But if at the end of the day, I don't get at least some sarcastic remark from Laney, it was all for nothing!

Welcome to the mind of a standard crushing thirteen year old boy my friends.

Lanes is sitting right next to me, tampering her bass, checking everything is all tuned. She looks up, see's me staring at her.

Oh damn.

"A man bun hey?"

Ahhhhhhh this is it. Be prepared to rip this thing off immediately or not.

One minute. I am literally so nervous right now. I can't remember what song we are opening with. I don't know the words, the music or anything. And worst of all I have a stupid man bun on my stupid head.

Lanes is leaning towards me.

Wait what.

All the sounds of a hustling crowd cease. All goes still for a moment. She's saying something?

Hang onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

She, Laney Penn, the gorgeous red haired bassist who I'm hopelessly crushing on, suddenly from, nowhere, bear in mind she's never done this before.

Kisses me on the cheek.

Short and sweet, leaving a red mark on my cheek.

"Looks great Corey." I'm in awe. SCORE

The stage presents itself. Grojband has entered the building. I walk over, grab the microphone.

"I HAVE A MANBUN. ARE YOU READY TO ROCK PEACEVILLE!?"


End file.
